War with 104
So room 104 literally wuz tired of the gender bend jokes so yeah they were going to start war with 102.....becuz their the enemy.......and the whole class thought it was them. Mr. Priest said no war till 5th period. All woke up like that so yeah!(NOTE Genderbend names used) Kayla: Alright girls we gotta guess who the fuck keeps doing this! Taylor: I'm tired of it I mean I don't mind but I'm tired of kneeing Joey....I kneed him 3 times this week! Michelle: But come on guys can't we just like enjoy this moment I mean I don't feel different......the only thing different about me r my hair which is longer and my clothes....I'm wearing pretty girly clothes...other than that I'm still amazing! Donna: Eh I don't mind.....I look pretty Isabella: Me Too Rosa: No ya don't ya look like shit bitch! Isabelle: SHUT UP ROSA! Taylor: Y don't u shut up scrub you're so annoying like if I could shoot you I would I mean who knows you seem to be the only one enjoying this.....maybe it's u who's doing this to us! Charlotte: Wow Taylor's got a point... Rosa: SHE'S GETTING US BACK FOR ALL THE SHIT WE'VE DONE TO HER THROUGH OUT THE YEAR!!!!!!!!! Donna: We must kill her!!! Isabella: IT WASNT ME HUFALUMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yasmeen; Oh yeah then why r u smiling and laughing hmmm Isaiah????????????????? Isabella: IT'S ISABELLA AND Y'ALL R CRAZY!!!!! Taylor: Ur crazy! Isabella: No I aint bundle of flowers!!!!!!!!!!!! Taylor: Da fuk did u just say to me Trap Queen???!!!! Donna: (s)he basically called u a lesbian Taylor: U ARE ONE FUCKING DEAD BITCH! Michelle: No Taylor don't! Kayla: Calm down girl u just need some delicious chocolate cookies Taylor: Yes I do! I hate being a female it's just that I'm more emotional now...crying 4 no damn reason like I NEVER CRY Charlotte: Sometimes it's ok- Taylor: *Slaps Charlotte* NEVER!!! *The 4 boyz walk in the class room Dominick: That was sexy Taylor! Girls slapping other girls r sexy Kayla: Back so soon Christopher: Yaaaassss what have u girls been up to??? Donna: Nothing just drinking some water! Ash: OH DONNA WE KNOW UR A THIRSTY BITCH IF YA SO THIRSTY COME OVER HERE I'LL SATISFY UR NEEDS!!!!!!! Donna: Eh No Ash: WHAT!??? IZ THIS BECUZ I'M NOT CHRIS????!!!!!! Donna: Yeah..... Mr. Priest: Alright let's go were going to the gym each of u go in the bathroom and change into amazing war clothes!!!!!! All: YAY!\ All were driving to the gym they all get there Mr. Priest: Meet ya guyz outside! Meanwhile in the girls bathroom All getting dressed all completely naked though nobody dares to stare at each other all the sudden all girls look at Taylors gorgeous juicy ass. All girls (boys) knew that they were lesbian that day....suddenly... Taylor: What r you all staring at stop looking at me weirdos!!!! All: *All look away* Nobody dares to look at Isabella.....u'd throw up all dressed up coming out All boyz already out Bri: What took u guyz so long???!!!!!!! All Girls: *Quiet* Anywayz room 102 shows up and all get out with guns and all that room 104 got their weapons Kayla: Pistol Ash: M-4 Carbine Christopher: Arabian sword Taylor: Hidden Blades on both arms Michelle: UZI Bri: Bravo Squad Assult Refile Donna: SWAT Mini K Rosa: Her amazing stunning chair Dominick: High Tech Assault Rifle XM8 Charlotte: Pulse Refile Yasmeen: A Grenade Isabella:...A P90 (I made a mistake last time letting my fav person have that gun while letting dis scrub have the biggest gun so yeah!) So yeah fight begins....well the first one to get shot was Isabella....Hmm yeah not much damage though because she shot Poor Jacob in da leg poor dude was suffering. Julie goes over to him to see if he is alright he is Taylor: Y couldn't Isabella suffer Jacob does not deserve to suffer!!!! So taylor runs over to Isabella and stabs her in the back. Isabella falls to the ground crying in pain. Taylor: haha SCRUB! So anyways Bri shoots Johniya in the arm she shoots bri but misses. Bri: HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW JOHNIYA GIRL OR BOY...STILL BADASS YAAAASSSSSS Johniya: DAMN U BRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michelle shoots Baltimore in the leg he suffers so three people lose (Baltimore, Johniya and Jacob). So anyways Donna just standing there doing nothing shoots James. James feels nothing uses his sword but misses Donna so Donna actually punches James....poor James well he ain't dead so yeah Rosa hits 3 people with her chair Takari, Daisha and that one kid who's name I forgot but he keeps showing his sweaty gorgeous body! I think his name is Eugenio.... All have bad heads aches. Rosa: >:) Taylor sees Joey walks up behind him and stabs him in the back...poor joey! Taylor: THAT'S WHAT U DESERVE FOR PEEKING ON ME THIS MORNING WHILE CHANGING!!!!!!! So now Cristopher does nothing but just stand there looking for somebody to do sees Julie decides to do something but...........ISABELLA TAKES CARE OF IT....Ya thought she was dead nope! She was alive and killed Julie.....poor Julie! Taylor: Da fuk I thought I killed u bitch Isabella: I NEVER DIE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Taylor:........... So Ash, Dominick and Charlotte do nothing they really don't have anything to do.....until JACOB, EUGENIO AND takari come and try to attack ash, Dominick and charlotte acted quickly and shot them....that's how awesome they r!!!!!!!!! This basically goes on for a while then Mr.Priest just claims room 104 the winners because room 103 wuz complaining of being shot numerous times and coming back alive! The whole outside of the gym was like a war zone....there was tons of blood. Anywyas that's just how it ends! SORRY I LUV ALL ROOM 104 PEOPLEZ I JUST AINT THAT CRUEL THERE R TIMES THAT I CAN BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANYONE UPSET!